


Blooming Lily

by catslikemilkshakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art Student Victor Nikiforov, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, First Dates, First Time, Mangaka Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: Yuri, a semi successful mangaka, meets an attractive shop assistant at the bookstore she frequents. The foreign woman, an art student named Viktoriya, is a fan of Yuri aka Katsudon-sensei's work. They strike up a friendship and the start of a romantic relationship over the course of a few months, and Yuri (due to past mishaps) needs to decide if she'll come clean and tell Vika what her real job is:  actually writing the work - not editing it.Starring Phichit as Yuri's best friend and co-worker (and resident match-maker), Makkachin as best dog, and the rest of the cast in various roles.Featuring art by the amazingly talented impatvish, who really brought our girls to life.





	Blooming Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pat for the [art](https://impatvish.tumblr.com/post/184004867311/here-is-my-art-for-viktuurifluffbang-i-was), listening to my ideas and viewing my memes.

“Can I help you, miss?” Yuri looks up and meets the eyes of the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. She’s silent for a moment. “Uh. Yes, yes. I’d like the most recent release of this…”  The cover has two women smiling between delicate lilac roses, Yuri's pen name underneath an illustration of a gray cat. She holds up the manga for the assistant, whose silver hair seems to sparkle underneath the bookstore’s fluorescent light. Her name tag reads _Victoria_ , a brief glance tells Yuri. Kyoto has lots of tourists and immigrants but none of them has struck Yuri as breathtaking before.

Victoria’s eyes light up and she lets out a soft gasp. "Ah, that's a great series! One of my favorites, actually." Her voice is sincere and her Japanese has almost no accent. Yuri is surprised, “Really? I thought this series wasn’t as good as the previous ones…” She trails of while fiddling with one of her back pack straps.

The taller woman shakes her head incredulously. "No, are you kidding me? Katsudon-sensei's work has always been good, and this one is no different." Yuri gives a non-committal shrug, "I guess you're right." Victoria grins, "Of course, if I'm going to be recommending something it has to be worth recommending, no?" 

She motions for Yuri to follow her to a display near the front of the store. There are a few other works but none of the one she's looking for. "Thank you for helping me," Yuri says and takes a step towards the entrance. "Wait," Victoria puts a manicured finger up against her lips - lips that are a lovely shade of red. She looks at Yuri again, “I think there might still be some left in the back. Usually they’re gone by the end of the first week.” 

They make their way to the back of the store again. "I don't know why I forgot, honestly." She lets out an airy laugh. "The regulars love them too, and lots of the high school girls buy them on their release date." Yuri suspects strongly that the woman’s good looks and sultry voice has more to do with it than the comics ever have.

Yuri can see her rummaging through a few of the boxes in the storage room, and hear her slightly echoing voice. “Mmm, now let’s see – ah! Here you go, the last copy, I think.” She hands Yuri the wrapped copy when she emerges. "Thanks," Yuri mutters and tightly grips the book in her hands. 

“Have you read any of his other works?” Victoria tilts her head slightly. Yuri frowns involuntarily. “His?” Is it the author's notes at the end of her works? She's never appeared in public as Katsudon-sensei...maybe that's why people thought that she's a man whose too embarrassed to say he writes girls love? Or something stupid like that.

"Oh sorry, I guess I assumed...So is Sensei a woman?" Victoria tries again, looking at Yuri expectantly. She nods slowly, "As far as I know."

"Do you know her personally or something?" _Oh, way too personally_ , Yuri thinks bitterly. "Wow," Victoria sounds impressed. Yuri is reminded of all the people that only wanted to know her when they found out about her job. It slips out before she can stop it, and Yuri sees yet another person get excited at the prospect of meeting her pen name, "I work with her." It's not _exactly_ a lie, right?

***

She hears the scratching and sniffing as soon as she turns unlocks the front door. "Makkachin!" Her dog barks a happy greeting and Vika scratches the dog's ears, "You'll wake up the neighbors, silly girl." Once she's inside, Makkachin settles down on the couch and watches Vika work in the kitchen. Her tea is sweet and milky, warm in her hands as she's taking leisurely sips.

"There was a woman at work today, Makka." Her dog gives a soft sigh at hearing her mother's love-struck voice. "It's nothing like that. She was just very interesting." The woman was cute and soft around the edges though her eyes seemed especially troubled. _Maybe we're the same._ "She works on those books you loved to eat when you were a tiny girl, Makka." 

"Shit!" Makka jumps up at Vika's sudden cry. "I never asked for her number. Or her name. Oh God, is this how I end up dying alone, girl?" Makka's excessive tail-wagging doesn't exactly help. Hopefully, if she receives any mercy from above, she'll get to meet her again before too long.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [ catslikemilkshakes](https://cinnamon-freckles.tumblr.com)  
> find pat on tumblr: [ impatvish ](https://impatvish.tumblr.com)


End file.
